Lo preciado
by Sauri
Summary: One-shot. Dejar de lado a todo lo que ellos desean y esperan para proteger lo que quieren. Eso también se convierte en el sueño preciado de la Décima Generación.


Disclaimer : Amano va perder su propiedad con KHR! cuando... cuando... ¿cuándo? Nah, Reborn! siempre será suya.

**Lo preciado**

Aquellos sueños de la adolescencia desaparecieron. Murieron. Nunca volverían ni existirían de nuevo y desde el principio lo sabían, pues ellos mismo fueron los asesinos de sus propios deseos. Porque fue su elección y de nadie más, solo suya. Solo suya. Porque para ellos nunca hubo otra opción, aunque siempre hubieran existido. Sin duda.

"_Ryohei Sasagawa, ¿aceptas ser el Guardián del Sol del Décimo Vongola? ¿Ser el sol que aclara el día, destruyendo el infortunio de la familia con su propio cuerpo, convirtiéndote así en el sol que brilla en un cielo claro, alumbrando a todos?"_

"_Sí, ¡AL EXTREMO!"_

Habían podido huir cuando quisieran, desaparecer para no volver. Pero para ellos ese pensamiento nunca estuvo ahí. Simplemente impensable. Pues hacer eso, solo traería desgracia a lo preciado para ellos. No lo podían permitir, querían proteger a lo que más amaban en el mundo.

"_Lambo Bovino, ¿aceptas ser el Guardián del Rayo del Décimo Vongola? ¿Ser como un pararrayos que recibe todo el daño a la familia y lo anula, convirtiéndote así en el trueno que esconde un golpe simple pero poderoso?"_

"_¡Gyahaha, por supuesto, Lambo-san no teme ha nada!_

Y ellos solo querían eso, proteger, aún ha costa de su propios sueños. Porque aquel era un precio pequeño con el amor que sentían por lo querido. El amor, sabían, podría perdurar hasta el fin de sus días, sin cambiar ni desaparecer; firme e imperturbable. Y así siempre fue, es y será.

"_Kyoya Hibari, ¿aceptas ser el Guardián de la Nube del Décimo Vongola?_ _¿Proteger la familia desde un lugar independiente, teniendo un diferente punto de vista y convertirte en alguien que nadie puede atrapar, convirtiéndote así, en la distante nube solitaria que sigue su propio camino?"_

"_Hmp."_

Sus familias, amigos, conocidos. Todos ellos. Sus preciados tesoros, irreemplazables y únicos. Imposible dejarlos atrás, indefensos. Pues para ellos solo esa vida valía, no la de dejarlos cuando pueden protegerles, aun a costa de su propia existencia y sueños.

"_Takeshi Yamamoto, ¿aceptas ser el Guardián de la Lluvia del Décimo Vongola? ¿Prepararte para la batalla y limpiar la sangre que ha sido derramada, convirtiéndote así en la lluvia pasajera que se lleva todo, con una tranquilidad imperturbable?" _

"_Jajaja, claro."_

Pero siempre quedaba un resquicio de duda. Aunque sea pequeña e imperceptible, estaba ahí, en sus corazones. La pregunta de si hacían lo correcto para ellos mismos. Sin embargo, lo era, ya que fue su elección y de nadie más. La opción que ellos escogieron.

"_Rokudo Mukuro Y Crome Dokuro, ¿aceptáis ser los Guardianes de la Niebla del Décimo Vongola?_ _¿Pretendiendo que algo exista cuando no existe y viceversa, confundiendo al enemigo y no permitiéndole capturar la verdadera forma de la familia, convirtiéndoos así en la niebla que no puede ser definida?"_

"_Kufufufu, solo para poder hacerme con Tsunayoshi-kun."_

"_Sí..."_

Aunque, ¿para qué servían sus sueños, si no podían disfrutar con sus personas queridas? La respuesta siempre era fácil y satisfactoria; nada. Aquellos deseos solo podían vivirse con lo más preciado para cada uno, de lo contrario, no valdrían nada. Y ellos lo sabían, siempre lo supieron, y por eso lo aceptaban.

"_Hayato Gokudera, ¿aceptas ser el Guardián de la Tormenta del Décimo Vongola? ¿Atacando constantemente al enemigo sin dejarle descanso, convirtiéndote así en la tormenta violenta que lo destruye todo?_

"_Por mi lealtad al Décimo."_

Ya todo estaba decido, desde el mismo momento que decidieron hacer lo correcto. No solo por su bien y capricho, también por lo querido y amado por ellos.

"_Tsunayoshi Sawada, ¿aceptas ser el Décimo Vongola y cuidar de la Familia? ¿Abarcar a todos lo demás guardianes, el sol, el trueno, la tormenta, la lluvia, la nube y la niebla; influenciándolo a todos, entendiéndolos y aceptándolos, convirtiéndote así en el cielo que lo cubre todo?"_

Y la duda no existe más,...

"_Sí, acepto."_

...porque el querer proteger su más preciado bien...

"_Entonces, yo, el Noveno Jefe, os nombro a Ryohei Sasagawa, Lambo Bovino, Kyoya Hibari, Takeshi Yamamoto, Rokudo Mukuro y Chrome Dokuro y Hayato Gokudera, como la Décima Generación de los Guardianes Vongola. _

_Y a Tsunayoshi Sawada, como el Décimo Jefe Vongola."_

...ahora se ha convertido en su mayor sueño.

* * *

**N/A**: ô_ô No pregunten de donde vino esto, en serio, no la hagan. xDDD Bueh, supongo es un poco, hmm... ¿lo qué vosotros digáis? Además, ni idea de que título ponerle, al final lo hice a voleo. xD Mejor me callo, no acierto ni una. Bah. Tampoco importa mucho (miento, el título importa; pero cuando no puedo, no puedo).

En fin, ¿qué tal? ¿Algo qué mejorar? :3


End file.
